Together
by slydevil
Summary: Two people hook up the summer before school starts for the Ducks at Eden Hall. This is my first attempt to write a fanfic.Please bear with me.Please review...
1. Default Chapter

**_…Someday when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight…._**

We laugh together. Honestly, I don't know what she's laughing at but I find myself joining in anyway. _God, she's beautiful._ I reach out my hand. I touch her cheek gently. "You're so beautiful." I have never seen her blush this hard. It's probably the setting, the mood here that gets her to do that.

"Thanks." She replied quietly. She looks away for a moment then looks back at me. "Your family's really great."

"Yeah…" I take a moment to look at them. My mom and dad are dancing slowly. They are looking into each other's eyes, so in love. My brother and his wife, the newly weds, are an exact replica of my parent's state. My other brother is dancing with my baby sister. I smile contently, "…they are aren't they."

She has a look on her face as she watches them dance. I know that look. It's the look of a person who wants to be head over heels in love as well. I always used to have that on my face too, whenever I watched Sam and his fiancee (now wife) together. There's a different look on my face now. 

I watch her gaze longingly at something she wants in her life, true love. She turns to me and gives me one of her heart-melting smiles. I hold my hand against her cheek again. She puts her hand on top of mine. 

Yes, I have a different look on my face. It's the look of a man in love.

__

**…Oh but you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft there is nothing for me but to love you just the way you look tonight…**

Finally, I find the courage to get up. I hold my hand out to her, "Care to dance?" I hope she doesn't notice I'm shaking. _Please…_

She looks up hesitantly at first but then she takes my hand. "Why not?" She answered. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway." She laughed.

I lead her up to the dance floor. I place my arm around her waist. I hold her hand in my free hand. She seems kind of tense in my arms. "It's just me, Connie." 

We sway to the soft music. It takes a little while but she finally relaxes and leans her head on my chest. I hold her hand closer to my heart and lean my head on hers. I take in her smell and close my eyes. _This feels so right. _"Have I told you how great you look?"

"Stop it already I'm running out of things to say." She whispered. "You look nice in that tux." I let go of her. She's caught by surprise with my reaction. "What did I say?"

"Nice?! That's all you can say? Nice?" I declared with mock sarcasm. I pretend to look hurt. "I spent a lot of cash to look like this! How can you say that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She giggled as I take her back into my arms. "You look handsome."

"That's more I like it."

**__**

...With each word your tenderness grows tearing my fear apart, and that laugh that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart…

The newly weds have finally gone off to their honeymoon. There're less people around now. The busboys (and girls) are cleaning up the tables. Connie and I have made our way to my family room. We talk some more.

"Nice place you got here." She said as she marveled at the furnishings. She was walking around but then she stopped to look at the pictures right above the fireplace. "Cute kid."

I take my place next to her and leaned over to look at the picture. "That's me. Hockey camp when I was five." I put my arms around her waist. She places her arms on mine as she makes herself comfortable in my embrace. "I got an award for being the most improved player."

"Hmmm…" I didn't notice she had closed her eyes. She was leaning against me. I guess she was quite comfortable now. 

I had to try so hard not to kiss her. _God, she's beautiful. _I just took the time and stared at her. I tried to memorize her face. And when I thought I already had, I broke the silence. "Thanks for agreeing to go to the wedding with me."

Connie opened her eyes slowly. "Thank you." 

I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I felt my pulse racing, my heart pounding in my chest. I tilt her head toward mine and slowly moved forward to kiss her. _So close now._

"BUDDY!" The door suddenly swung open. My brother is standing in front of it.

__

Dammit! Just my luck! Connie slipped out of my arms, turning beet red. _So much for not being able to restrain myself._

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" My brother teased, grinning from ear to ear.

Man did I want to punch him out! "No, actually you had perfect timing." I sneered. I reach for Connie's hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled. _I'll never grow tired of seeing that. _"It's getting pretty late. I have to get home soon."

"I'll drive you." I then lead her out of the room. My brother shoots me a 'you dog you' look. I give him the finger.

__

**…Lovely, never never change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it 'cause I, I love you just the way you look tonight…**

I park the car right in front of her house. "So…"

"So…" She turns to face me. 

"I guess this is it." 

I step out of the car and make my way to the other side. I open the door for her and hold out my hand to help her up. Once she got out, I shut the door. I walk her up to the door, not knowing what to say. She takes her keys out of her handbag and opens the door. She turns to face me.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening."

"No problem. Anytime you need one, you know how to--" I never got to finish what I had to say. 

She placed her lips on mine. It took me a moment to believe what was happening and when I did I placed my arms around her and kissed her back passionately. She placed her hands on my chest while I had mine on her waist. After what seemed like forever, we pulled back, trying to catch our breathe. I place my hand on her face and move in for another kiss. She dodges it and beams at me.

"Good night. Drive safely." With that she walks in the door and closes it slowly.

"Sweet dreams, Connie." I whisper and then make my way back to the car. I let out a whoop of joy before I drive back home.

**__**

…Just the way you look tonight… 

*****

I close the door slowly once I got inside. I leaned on it afterwards. _Oh god, that was incredible. _I touch my lips lightly and still can't believe I'd done that. I usually let the guy make the moves.

"Connie, is that you honey?"

"Yeah mom!" I say as I make my way to the kitchen. I ruffle the hair on my brother's head and grab a piece of the cookies they're baking.

"Had a good time?" My mom asked with a sweet smile on her face. I must still have a stupid smile on my face.

"Uh huh." I mumbled. "I'll go up to my room now." _..before you start grilling me for details and giving me a lecture…_ I walk up to the stairs and make my way to my room. _You're still smiling, Cons. Get over it like now!_

"Oh and honey, " _Good lord what now?!_ "Guy has been calling all night." I stop dead in my tracks. "He says it's important and you should call him back anytime, no matter how late."

__

Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up on the couch. _What time is it?_ I squint at the clock above the doorway. I rub my eyes and try again. _Six._ "SIX!" I can't believe I fell asleep! I jump up and grab the phone. I start dialing her number. I pause just before I finish dialing. _Damn boy! It's six a.m.! Why'd the heck are you calling at this hour?!_ As soon as the realization hit me, I slam the phone down.

I march up to my room. No one else is up yet. I grab my towel and move towards the bathroom. I take a long shower.

__

"Guy, she's still not home." Mrs. Moreau was trying to keep her cool. It's about the 10th time I've called in the past 2 hours. "Maybe you should call back tomorrow."

I try to keep my emotions in check. "Okay." I was just about to put down the phone when something hit me. "Mrs. Moreau would you know where she is?" 

Why didn't I think of that sooner? Better yet, why didn't she tell me that piece of information earlier?! Yeah, right, now I remember. Connie told me her mom wasn't one to volunteer information about anyone's whereabouts.

Mrs. Moreau sighs, "She went to a wedding, Guy. Goodnight!"

"No, wait!" I hear the phone click. "ARGH!"

I find myself sighing. I turn the shower off and dry myself. _Wedding? What wedding?_ I stand in front of the mirror and stare at my face. I sigh again as I start brushing my teeth.

I clear my mind for a while. I manage not to think about Connie as I get dressed and head down for breakfast. But that's just how long I manage. My thoughts fly back to her as I eat breakfast with my family.

We finish eating at around eight. I help clean up. "Mom, I heading out to the pond okay?"

"All right."

I grab my stick bag and skates and head off.

*****

__

What the hell! I turn on the cordless and dial her number. I've been debating whether or not I should call at this hour. It seven in the morning. Her phone begins to ring. I'm seriously considering putting the phone down. _Don't wuss out now._

"Hello?"

"Hey Connie! I didn't wake you, did I?" I ask.

"Nah, I've been up long before you called."

"Yeah?" I try to think of something to say. "Busy?"

"I was just staring at the ceiling, thinking."

"About?" _Oookay, do you intend on keeping this conversation going with one word statements/questions? _I think to myself.

"Nothing much. Hockey. School. Friends…"

"That's nothing much? I'm thinking that would be a lot." I remarked. She laughed. _There's no better time to ask than now._ "Umm, so…do you want to hang out today? The mall maybe?"

"NO!" She answered a bit to quickly. 

"I see…" _This sucks._

"That didn't come out right. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, its okay. I understand." _No you don't geek._

"I mean, I'd love to hang out with you, just not at the mall." 

__

Phew! I'd be laughing at my face right now if I could see it. "So I'll swing by your house at around 10?" I ask hopefully.

"Umm…" _Oh no! She's hesitating._ "Sure why not!"

__

I'm thinking someone has to knead this smile off my face. "Okay. I'll see you then!"

"Bye!"

*****

I can't believe I agreed to have him over my house. Again. Its gonna be the nth time I'll be having him over this summer. Why am I feeling this way? _Guy's back._ Damn you conscience!

I head downstairs to grab a bite. My mom's out at work already. My brother goes with her, stays in day care. I make myself a sandwich and sit in front of the tube. 

__

Reruns. Figures. It's summer. Actually, it's the end of summer. School's starting in two weeks. I not so keen on going back. _Not just yet._ I'm having the time of my life with a guy I barely know.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand in front of her doorway, nervously tugging at my shirt. One last time, I check my breath. Then I knock.

"Just a sec!" A voice from beyond the door calls out. I know it's her. I hear her footsteps rushing towards the door. She opens the door. "Hey! Right on time."

She looks at me funny. I suddenly realize I've been holding my breath. "Wow. You look…wow…" I manage to stammer. I know she's not wearing anything sophisticated but damn she's hot. "We're just staying in, right?" I ask with a grin.

"Oh haha. You just don't stop do you?" She teased. "Come on in." She closed the door and led me to the den. We sit on the couch and go through minutes, no, hours of mindless chatter.

I just finished cracking a joke. She's laughing hysterically. _God she turns me on._ I place a hand against her cheek and gaze deeply into her eyes. Slowly, her laughter fades and she begins to breathe deeply. I move in to kiss her.

The world seemed to stop as our lips met. I let my other hand rest at her waist as the other strokes her hair. Her kiss is sweet and gentle. I kiss her more urgently and let my hands explore her body.

"You're so beautiful." I murmur into her ear.

*****

I let him kiss and touch me wherever he wants to. I know he won't take advantage of me. I don't know him that well but he's just one of the people you know can be trusted. He has a look in his eyes. He's always a gentleman. How he's able to control his urges, I have no idea. Most guys can't. Guy can't.

No one can make me feel the way he does. With him I feel so special, so wanted. He treats me like a queen. I never want this to end. I want to be with him.

This 'romance' as you may call it began at the mall, the bookstore to be exact about 2 weeks ago. We grabbed the same book at the same time. It was the last copy of Nicholas Sparks's A Walk To Remember. Who knew guys read that stuff! Being the gentleman that he was, he let me have it.

I have no idea where the boldness came from but I asked him if he wanted to hang out. We walked around a while and then he asked me to lunch. That was when I first realized how incredible handsome he was. Not only that, he was smart, opinionated about so many things. Something I never imagined he was. I thought he was just a dumb jock because he really looked the part.

Eventually, we spent more time together. I had to make so many excuses to my mom and my friends just so I could be with him. I'm sure he's had to do the same. But it's all worth it. Just to be with him, in his arms, kissing him.

I never thought I could fall in love so fast.

I never thought I could hold so much love for someone as much as I had for Guy.

I was wrong. Dead wrong.

*****

The pond was no good for skating so I went to the rink instead. I've been doing laps. I never noticed time fly by. I kept on thinking about Connie, trying to figure out what to say when I see her.

"GUY!"

I stop and look at where the voices came from. It's the Ducks. Charlie, Fulton, Goldberg, Les and Jesse are calling out to me. Well, it's almost everyone. I smile.

"The quack attack is back Jack!" Averman quips.

"Nice, Averman. Can't you think of new lines, dude?" I joke as I make my way to them.

"Let's go, Guy." Charlie enthused. "You got your blades with yah?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask while I change into my blades.

"Where's Connie? We figured she'd be with you." Goldie asked. I get weird looks all around.

"I just flew in yesterday. I didn't get to talk to her. Been here since nine." I offered. I didn't want to say anything more. I figured she'd be with me too. I divert my attention back to tightening my laces.

"Anyhow, let's go get Connie and Banks." Jesse annouced.

We skate over to Connie's place. As we draw near her house, I asked Chalie what this was all about. He said Bombay wanted to meet us. Bombay wanted us to meet some guy Fulton added.

"CONNIE!"

"Let's go, Cons!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone's pretty giddy. They must not have been able to spend so much time together this summer. I've been away, spending the summer with my cousin over at Colorado.

Connie comes to the door. _Is it just me or does she look a little flushed?_

"What's up guys?" She's looking quite panicked.

I make my way up to her and give her a peck on the cheek. I noticed her stiffen. "Grab your skates. We're meeting Bombay."

"Umm…I kinda have a guest right now…" She fumbled. 

__

Why can't she look me in the eyes? I sensed something wasn't right. _Duh! You've been feeling it since last night!_ I brushed her aside and went in her house.

"Guy, no!" Connie begged. She tried to keep me from going in. I hear the guys whispering.

"Who are you hinding in …" My voice was shaking as I tried to keep my emotions in check. The words died out in my throat as I finally saw.

I gave him a blow to the jaw and was giving him more. I was surprised he wasn't even trying to retaliate. Connie tried to pull me back. 

"STOP IT!" I hear Charlie shout. Charlie, Fulton and Jesse are now holding me back. Connie was attending to him.

"Are you okay?" She said as she helped him up. "God, I'm so sorry."

He wiped blood from his mouth. He brushed his hair with his hands and fixed his clothes. "I'm fine. It's all right." He said as he was gingerly examining his jaw. She was touching his arm the whole time.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, PREPPY!" I yelled furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

There he was. Our coach, Gordon Bombay, was standing on the curb before the ticket sales office. This was our usual meeting place. He had the biggest smile on his face. It looked as if he had a juicy secret he was dying to tell. We would've been doing our usual quacks as we approached him. But there was a deafening silence among us. And it was because of me.

"Hey Coach!" Charlie broke the silence. Most of us followed suit. Not Guy. I've never seen him more furios than he was today.

"Hey Guy, smile!" Coach laughed. "You look as if someone died."

I might as well have. He gave me a look that pierced through my heart. There was so much hate in his eyes but there was also pain. A pain he tried to mask by shooting me angry stares all throughout the trip here. I didn't know what to say.

The guys didn't know what to do. They were looking at each other as if saying "Hey, do something." 

Coach must have sensed the unease that shrouded the group. "So where's Adam?"

"He couldn't make it." Guy began through clenched teeth. "Too busy doing what rich snobs do."

"And what would that be, huh?" I retorted. I couldn't help it anymore. It was too much.

Guy came up to me. It looked like he was going to land one on me. He was so angry. I didn't realize that I was reeling backwards. He was scaring me. Goldie and Les couldn't even crack a single joke. Coach was looking back and forth at me and Guy. He was confused. Jesse and Fulton must have seen my fear as they blocked Guy's path.

"Move." His voice was so cold.

Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Guy looked at him with the same expression. Charlie just shook his head and gave him a meaningful look. Whatever Charlie meant, Guy must have understood because he backed down.

Coach, still looking confused, began "Hey! Where's all this coming from?" He looked at me then at Guy. "I'd ask you to explain but right now we don't have time. We're meeting up with a representative from Eden Hall Academy, my alma mater. You'd be interested to hear his proposition. Let's go."

*****

I was half-listening to this guy. He was some prep snob board member or whatever. He was like selling this school to us. To me it felt like it was going to add up to…

"We would be honored to have you, the Ducks, to come to Eden Hall Academy. We will be giving you full academic scholarships and free lodging during the school year."

There were excited gasps and cheers from the guys. _Jeez people, the whole thing was pointing to that!_ How dense were they? I drifted again. Charlie alone was excited enough for everyone. I didn't need to join them. I just place a slight smile on my face in an attempt to not let them notice what was going on in me.

__

How could she? How could she! I trusted her. She promised and told me she loved me. Didn't that matter anymore? Didn't it matter that I loved her with all my heart!

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I quickly faked a yawn to mask them. Then I tried to keep them back. Everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry." I yawned again for added effect. They all went back to talking with the preppy. Connie was staring at me with those big brown eyes all apologetic. I felt my heart melt but I didn't want to show her that. 

__

God, I'm so in love with you. But how could you? My thoughts and feelings were conflicting. Both my heart and mind were saying that I loved her, trying to give a reason as to why she did that. Then again, both were also furious, asking how long this was happening, did she intend to tell me and just how could she do that. It was too much. I closed my eyes.

"So what do you guys say?" I hear Coach ask.

"Yeah!"

"Count me in."

"I'd love to!"

I smile along. Hey, this was great anyway. Any opportunity to help my parents I'd take. "Count me in too."

"I can't." There was an immediate quiet in the group. We all turned to look at the source of this comment.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Charlie asked with concern all over his face.

Jesse looked down. He was trying to find the words, you can tell. "We're moving to New Orleans. I, I never found the right time to tell you guys…I guess the timing's still not right but…My dad got a job offer. It pays a lot better than his job now…We're leaving next week. I'm sorry."

After everything was settled and we were again reminded of the presentation on Monday, we were sent off with letters to give to our parents. None of us headed home right away. We were all unanimous in the decision to spend the rest of the day with Jesse, the Duck who would be leaving soon.

*****

We were sitting around the dinner table - mom, dad, my baby sister Jane, and I. I attended to Jane hoping my mom would stop annoying me already.

"I still don't understand why you won't tell me how you got those bruises." She stated. Moms.

I rolled my eyes. _I got it 'cause I was messing around with somebody else's girl._ Right, as If I'd tell her that. She won't stop lecturing me about respecting other people's property, not exactly property but I'm sure you catch my drift. But Connie wasn't his property. Actually, I didn't know she was still seeing Guy. She said he was away and by the way she told it to me I assumed they weren't going out anymore. Maybe I assumed too much.

I didn't want to give the reason that I got the bruises while playing hockey. If I did, then my dad would launch into his own talk about how I wasn't practicing enough, focusing enough. _Damn I'm already far better than bro, dad._ But then again, he had more passion, more heart. I was better in terms of skill and speed but everything else…

"Son, tell us." Dad remarked sternly.

As much as I hated to say it…"Hockey. Things got a bit too rough a while ago. Egos raging and all." I said as began to zoom in on my food.

"I see. Be more careful next time, honey." And it was over with my mom.

"Good to hear you're playing more. I could've sent you to camp." My dad announced.

__

Good god, here it comes.

My dad stuffed his mouth with steak and chewed it down. He cleared his throat and looked as if something hit him. "Which reminds me, we have to talk about a certain scholarship."

My ears perked up and I picked my head up to look my dad straight in the eyes. _Scholarship?_

*****


	5. Chapter 5

"I feel stupid in this tie, Mom." I had my mom fussing over me. A while ago, my mom nearly broke all the glass in the house after she let out a shrill shriek when she saw what I was wearing. I had khaki pants and a blue button down shirt on. She almost tore the clothes off me. Now she had me wearing black slacks, a white long sleeved shirt and this weird tie. Ok, it wasn't so weird. I just wasn't so comfortable with it. 

"No, you do not look stupid." She countered while now messing with my hair. "You look adorable." She gushed and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I sighed. _No use arguing._

Just then I heard a honk which was followed by a yell. "Let's go! We're going to be late!"

"He'll be right out." My mom yelled back. "You look great sweetie, honestly." She picked up Jane who had all along been watching amused and quietly while mommy fussed over her big brother. She began cooing in my mom's arms. My mom put her hand on my cheek. With that, she walked out of my room.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection. _Yeah._ I smiled. _You're adorable._

"Come on. You don't want to be late." My brother was standing in the doorway. He had a tie on too. Maybe my dad had something planned for after.

I grabbed my jacket and winked at myself at the mirror. My brother laughed and put his arm on my shoulder as we began to walk out to the car.

*****

"It is with great pride…" 

I wasn't paying attention so much. I was too busy watching Guy who was standing right beside me. He had a smile on his face just like everyone else. But I could tell there was something else going through his head. He looked like he was gonna jump me at any second. I was too busy watching Guy because I didn't need a beating right now.

"…where the Ducks would be happy Warriors."

Everyone clapped. We moved in close to Dean Buckley so that everyone would be in the shot. Parents were happily clicking away, taking pictures of this proud moment. Connie was up front. I really needed to talk to her. 

After the picture taking, I went up to my dad. He was talking to Mr. Riley. "Dad…"

My dad turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Adam, I'd like you to meet Tom Riley." I shook his hand. "Mr. Riley is a board member of the school. He's one of the people responsible for your scholarship."

"I know, dad."

Mr. Riley looked old. Kinda like a grandfather. "I've seen you play, Adam. You're the best on your team. I wouldn't be surprised if Coach Wilson pulls you up to Varsity."

"Thank you, Sir." I didn't know what else to say. But wow, varsity. They're the best in the division.

"Doesn't your son play for Eden Hall?" My dad asked.

"Sons actually. Rick is the Varsity captain. Lucas is, I mean, was the JV captain." Mr. Riley remarked.

__

Do I detect a hint of bitterness? Whatever. I excused myself and went to look for my brother.

*****

I saw him stare at me. He quickly shifted his attention elsewhere when Guy gave him an angry look. He looked like he had something important to say to me. He looked up at me again and his eyes just seemed sad. I wanted to do something. But what could I do! Guy was hovering over me like some watchdog.

He looked down again and then shook his head. He walked away, towards his dad. His dad was talking to someone. I couldn't make out who it was because they were so far away.

"I'm so proud of you!" My mom exclaimed as she held me in a bear hug. My brother was trying to squeeze in. I put an arm around him. "I talked with the other parents. We agreed to eat out together, so your team can celebrate."

"Connie!"

"Julie!" We hugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled. "Come on, let me introduce you to my parents."

After I met her parents, I introduced them to my mom and brother. They began talking. I began to scan the crowd for him. I saw him walk away from his dad but didn't see where he was off to. "Will you excuse me for a second?"

"Okay honey."

While I was searching the crowd for him, I bumped into somebody. I wasn't paying so much attention to where I was going. I was just trying to find him. Lucky the person I bumped into had quick reflexes, he was able to catch me before I fell.

"Hey Connie."

"Hey." It was his brother. He let me go and made sure I was fine. "I have to go. Sorry I can't talk right now." He rushed off.

__

That was weird.

I went to search for him again, more careful not to run into someone this time. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. "Adam." I gave him a hug.

He returned my hug. "Connie." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be joining you guys for some grub." He smiled. "My dad, you know how he gets."

I smiled back at him. "That's too bad. You're gonna miss out." I said.

"Well, just tell the guys congratulations. I have to go." He walked away and just waved his hand at me. I waved back.

"What was that about?" I hear Guy growl. "Can't stop doing it huh?"

"It was nothing, Guy. Calm down." I said.

"Who else have you been cheating on me with, huh?" He retorted. He didn't even give me an opportunity to say something as he went on. "It's over between us, you hear me. You threw everything away. I can't stay in a relationship with a lying bitch."

I think he was expecting me to beg for forgiveness or to slap him across the face. I didn't have any one of those reactions. I just stayed calm. I don't know why. "Fine. Whatever you want."

I walked away from him, which might have had the same effect as a slap. I bet he didn't see that coming. I didn't feel the least bit angry or sad about the break-up. In fact, I feel…comforted by it. I felt like I could finally breathe. 

I felt happy.

*****

I watched her walk away in disbelief. I thought she'd be begging for me to take her back. I thought she'd slap me. It almost seemed as if she was the one who broke it off. She walked away without breaking stride, without looking back.

__

Why didn't she even offer an explanation? I thought miserably as stood all alone. _Didn't we matter? Didn't the years we spent together matter?_ I couldn't understand. _Oh god._ It suddenly struck me. I'd been so angry seeing her with Adam that I didn't realize what I had just told her._ I broke up with her._

What have I done? Tears began to form in my eyes again. This time, I made no attempt to mask them. I let them fall freely down my face. My body trembled as I cried my heart out. I buried my face in my hands. _What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

"We've been here weeks now, huh." Julie began while we were in the showers. They gave us separate shower and dressing rooms. We took our gear off the same place the guys did, waited for whatever talk Coach Orion had prepared and went off to our own 'locker room'. I just nodded back at her.

Our first practice had just wrapped up. I needed to be wrapped in bandage in a number of places. _God, my body's killing me_. I close my eyes and try to relax. Practice was unexpectedly difficult.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Tell you what?" I touched my right arm, which had a pretty big bruise near the shoulder and winced.

"Details!" She pried. "Why'd you guys break up? I kinda figured its been over before we started school 'cause you haven't been on speaking terms since. And judging by the way he hit you on the ice, he's still holding a grudge."

I sighed. _She doesn't miss a thing. _"He said he was sorry, Jules."

"Tell me what happened." She asked. "I'm just concerned about Guy and you. He's been miserable since school began. He tries to look okay but you can just feel that he isn't. And you, well, you've been keeping to yourself lately."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Julie." I tell her and step out of the showers. She follows me.

"Does Adam have anything to do with it?"

"Jules…"

"Does he?" She looked me straight in the eye. She won't let me off the hook.

"Adam's…Adam's a friend, just a friend."

Julie raised her eyebrows at me. "Adam says Guy has been so unbearable to live with. I know he knows more that what he's saying. But he won't say more." She told me. 

__

Of course he knows more than he's saying. I thought to myself as Julie began talking about Adam's moving to the Varsity Dorm

*****

I took a quick shower and rushed to get back to the dorm. I had to pack my things up. I'm moving up a few floors. It's a good thing I haven't unpacked all my stuff.

I stuffed my clothes in my old Hawks gear bag. I cleaned up my desk and put the things in a box. I took down my Gretzky poster.

Guy came through the door as I was collecting my cds from the shelf. "Hey Guy."

"Don't talk to me, Banks." He snapped. He dropped his gear next to his bed and stormed out of the room. He didn't even bother to close the door.

__

So much for goodbyes. I laughed. There was nothing else I could do about it anyway.

A few minutes later, I was done packing. Now I had two boxes, two hockey bags and a stick bag to carry up. I was still busy planning my course of action when someone knocked on the door.

"Thought you could use a hand."

I turned around to see who it was. "Luc!" I moved towards him and gave him a brotherly hug. "You're my new roommate?"

"Looks like it." He smiled. "I'll take these." He picked up the Hawks bag and a box. "Come on."

I picked up the rest of the stuff and headed out too.

Before we could get off the floor, Charlie arrived. All the guys were with him except Guy.

"We're gonna miss you, Banksie." Charlie said. The guys laughed.

"Don't get all weepy now, Spazway." I joked. I remembered I had someone with me. Charlie and the rest of the original Ducks waved at me and walked to their rooms. Only Luis, Ken, Dwayne and Russ were left for me to introduce him to. "Guys, this is Luc. Luc Riley, meet the Ducks."

"Riley? As in Rick Riley?" Luis sneered. Luc looked embarrased.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Luc answered. The guys looked at each other then began moving to their dorms, glaring at him.

I saw Luc shake his head at the corner of my eye. "Sorry about that."

"No sweat. My brother's been giving them hell. I understand. Let's get a move on."

Luc lead me five floors up. I was already breathing hard from the weight of my things. The fact that I had practice earlier didn't help.

"This is it." Luc said as he opened dorm room 5E. He put my stuff down before the empty bed. I dropped my stuff and fell into that bed. I rested for a bit and began unpacking. Luc went out to talk to his brother. I don't know what about.

Luc came back into the room and sat on what was now my bed. He picked up the box I had carried and looked at its contents. "Great cds." He commented while flipping through my collection.

"Thanks." I had just finished unpacking my clothes. That was enough for the day. "Want to come with me?"

"Where?" He asked looking uninterested. He then placed the box back on the floor.

"I'm going to visit the girls." _I got your attention now, huh._

"Okay." He was grinning from ear to ear.

__

Ahh, the effect of women on men.

*****

I put my history book down and rubbed my eyes. "I can't take this anymore." I curled my knees up and hugged it. Connie was lying in her bed studying as well. She let her book rest on her chest. She breathed out.

"I don't know why I did it." She whispered.

__

Now we're getting somewhere. I just knew she was about to tell me about why they broke up. It's not like I'm a gossip queen or something. Charlie wanted me to find out. We just had to get them back together. Adam was the only one against it. He was saying something about if they were meant to be they'd find a way to be together. He said we didn't need to fix it up for them.

She faced me. "He was gone and…I just…" Someone was knocking on the door.

__

Dammit! I thought as I got up to answer it. "Well, speaking of the devil."

"Hey Julie." Adam purred as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I giggled as we separated and looked at Connie. She had turned her back to us. I guess she couldn't bear seeing us kiss like that. 

"I brought someone with me. I want you guys to meet him." He was motioning for someone in the hall to come in. Connie sat up unenthusiastically. Adam shot a concerned look at Connie then looked at me. "Is she okay?" He mouthed. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Then, an absolutely amazing sight came into our room. He was tall, taller than Adam. And my, was he built like a Greek god. You could make it out through his semi-fit shirt. He was VERY goodlooking, might I add. And those eyes, it seemed as if he could see right through to your soul. He smiled at me. I bet Connie's looking up now. This boy's smile could melt your heart.

"Stop drooling, Julie." Adam sniggered as he waved his hands in front of my eyes. I didn't notice I had been staring for so long.

I snapped out of the trance and heard Connie laugh. "Glad you could laugh at my expense." I told her. But really, it was good to hear her laugh. She's been out of it lately. "Julie Gaffney." I extended my hand. He had a firm grip. "This is my roommate, Connie Moreau." I moved out of the way so he could shake her hand too.

"Lucas Riley. Yes, Rick is my brother." The boy informed me and Connie.

"Oh, I see." I remarked. I was surprised. I didn't know that jerk had a handsome brother. I looked at Connie to see if she was thinking the same thing. I don't think she is. She's just standing there as red as a tomato. She probably didn't hear what he just said -- She was too busy checking him out I guess. Who could blame her?

Adam put his arms around my waist. "Who's in the mood for dinner and a movie?"

"I'm in." Lucas answered. This boy was totally checking out Connie. His eyes never left her since he came in. Adam has a look on his face. _Does he look jelous?_

I kiss Adam on the lips. "Me too." I tried to divert his eyes back at me. But even as we kissed again he was looking at them.

"How about it, Connie?" Lucas asked. 

__

God, this boy is sexy. I didn't just think that did I? His voice…_God._

Connie gazed into his eyes and smiled. "Just let me get my jacket."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell us more about yourself, Luc." Julie went on. I put my arms around her shoulders.

"What more do you want to know?" Luc replied after swallowing the chunk of burger in his mouth. This guy is always proper, perfect etiquette and all, the total opposite of his brother. "I've pretty much told you my life story."

Julie took a sip of her juice. Connie was eating silently beside Luc. She hardly said a word the whole time we've been here.

"He plays hockey too." I offered.

Luc smiled. "Yeah, I used to be JV captain. I'm up in varsity now. I just practice with them though. I won't be able to play until a spot opens up."

"So you're just a reserve player now?" Connie asked shyly. We all turned to her in surprise.

"Finally! A word out of you!" Julie teased. We all laughed.

"Yup, I am. Doesn't bother me much." Luc smiled sweetly at Connie. She looked away blushing. 

__

I'm gonna be sick.

"Girl situation?" Julie kept her questions coming. Luc glanced at me nervously.

I tried to cover for him. "Don't go there, Jules." I gave her a kiss which she happily accepted. "It's private."

Julie gave me a 'yeah right' look. Connie was giggling. I shut up.

"None existent." Luc laughed. "There was this girl but there's too much…distance…between us." He obviously didn't want to carry on with this topic any longer.

Julie couldn't take a hint. "What was she --OUCH! That hurt!" She looked angrily at Connie who had kicked her under the table.

"What time is the movie?" Connie blurted out.

I checked my watch. "Dang! We missed it!" I didn't notice how much time had passed by as Julie bombarded Luc with questions. I was so amused by Julie's questions and Luc's attempts to keep his cool as the questions kept coming.

"Can't we catch the next screening?" Julie looked up at me.

"If we do, we'll risk breaking the curfew." I said. It was almost eight in the evening.

"Some other time then. Let's head back." Julie declared. She didn't like breaking rules.

Luc and I walked the girls to their room. I kissed Julie goodnight. Luc was whispering something to Connie that made her laugh.

"It was nice meeting you, Luc." I heard Connie say. _Yeah right._ "Adam, Julie, can you move? You're holding up the line!"

I pull away from Julie. She said goodbye and went in the room. I grabbed Connie's hand as she made her way in the room and slipped her a note.

*****

I closed the door. Julie was busy changing. I took the chance to read the note Adam gave me.

Meet me at the basement, midnight.

I crumpled it and threw it in the trash.

Julie had just finished fluffing her pillows. She jumped into bed. I began changing into my pjs.

"So what do you think of Luc?"

As I let my hair down I answered. "He's okay, I guess."

"What are you talking about! He's a hottie, Cons! If I'd met him before Adam…" She threw her head back and laughed. "Come on, say it. He's hot and not to mention a gentleman. I still can't believe he's related to that goon Riley!"

I laid in bed. Julie kept on going about Lucas. "Jules, I want to sleep." I whined.

"Sorry." She got up and turned the light off. She went back to bed and was flipping about. "We can talk about him tomorrow!" 

I threw my pillow at her and pretended to fall asleep.

*****

I snuck down the basement five minutes before twelve. I had to make sure no one would see me. Once I got into the basement, I sat in a dark corner.

I was almost asleep when I heard someone moving in the basement.

"Hello?" A voice called out softly.

I made my way over and put a hand on her waist. She let out a yelp.

"Shh, baby." I whispered in her ear. I was standing right behind her. "I missed you."

I put both my hands on her waist. She leaned on me and tilted her head a bit so I could kiss her.

I take the invitation and kiss her gently on the cheek. I move my lips down to her neck and kissed her more. She turned around to face me. I keep on concentrating on her neck. She lets out a moan and takes my head in her arms.

"I've missed you." She kisses me on the lips. I take her in my arms and lay her carefully on the floor, our lips never parting. Once on the floor, I form a trail of kisses from her mouth to her cheek and back down to her neck. I feel her trying to push my head down to her chest. I look up at her.

"No. Not here." I breathed. I know she's been wanting to me to move. I've never kissed her anywhere but the neck up. I'm just not ready to take it to the next base, you know.

I pressed my lips firmly on hers. Our hands continue to explore each other's bodies. We stay this way for some time. Then we realize we needed to breathe. We pull away gasping for air. I let my head rest on her chest for a while.

"You're crushing me." She complained and laughed at the same time.

I roll over to her side and give her a kiss. "So sorry."

I sit up slightly and lean on the nearest wall. She crawls up and cuddles me. I kiss her forehead. It's been almost a month since we were last alone. We talked about everything and anything.

We both couldn't restrain ourselves. We let our lips meet again. Each kiss grew deeper and more passionate. I have no idea how long we go on like this.

I don't remember passing out so as I opened my eyes, I get quite a shock when I see the sun rising.


	8. Chapter 8

I rushed back to my room. _Thank god!_ Julie was still asleep. She bagan to stir as I made my way to my closet.

"Where'd you come from?" Julie asked sleepily. She sat up in her bed and was rubbing her eyes.

"Bathroom." I lied. "Nature called."

Julie started streching out. "So anyway, about Luc…" She laughed.

I turned around and threw my towel at her. "Julie!"

She stopped laughing and just stared at me.

"What Jules? Do I have something on my face?" 

"Actually, on your neck. What is that?"

I put my hand up to cover my neck then scrambled to look for a mirror in my closet. I looked at my reflection. _Oh no!_

"Insect bite." I lied again. Now I had to think of a way to cover this up. 

"Looks pretty nasty." Julie yawned.

"I'm going to take a bath now." I declared as I grabbed my towel, clothes and my shower bag.

After my shower, I dressed up and slapped a band-aid on my 'insect bite'. I walked back to my room slowly. I was thinking of last night, how good it felt to be alone with him again. I passed Julie along the hall.

"You have a visitor." She told me. 

I couldn't make out who it was by her expression. I found myself rushing to the room. _It won't be him, silly. He wouldn't risk that much._ I slowed down as I neared the room.

"Guy." _Oh._ I felt disappointed.

"Wasn't who you were expecting, huh?" He smiled weakly at me. He was sitting on my bed.

I put my stuff back in the closet. "I just didn't think you'd come to see me after…well…um, after…"

"After you tore my heart out and stomped on it?" He finished.

__

Ouch. I didn't know how I was supposed to respond to that. "Guy, I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. Nothing else seemed appropriate.

"I was kidding. Well, sort of." He laughed. He got up from the bed and handed me a bunch of flowers he had hidden behind him. "I wanted to apologize about yesterday."

Now this was unexpected. "There's no need for this, really." I said as I took the flowers from him. "It's part of the game." I sat on Julie's bed, sniffing the flowers. "I deserved it anyhow." I laughed.

He sat down beside me. He put a hand on my face and turned my head to face him. "You didn't, Cons. I shouldn't have done that."

I couldn't look into his eyes. I hated the way they looked at me. They made me feel so uncomfortable.

He held my hand. "I love you, Connie. I should've talked it out with you, not take it out on you on the ice."

I tried not to squirm but deep inside I was squirming.

"Look, I know I've made mistakes too. Everytime we fight…I shouldn't have left last summer without apologizing for what I did." He squeezed my hand. "I want to start over. If you don't want a relationship right now, it's okay. Just take me back as a friend, that's all I ask."

I know I still had feelings for him. When you've been with someone for so long, it's just difficult to say you've fallen out of love with him in such a short time. Guy will always have a place in my heart. I just don't want to be in a relationship with him anymore.

"Friends." I told him then gave him a hug.

"Awww." I heard Julie gush. Guy and I turn to her. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all." Guy answered as he stood up. "See yah girls later."

*****

I was walking to the girls' room. 

"Guy." I mutter under my breath. 

He was walking down the hall. I assume he came from the girls' room. He gave me a hard bump as we passed each other. I looked back at him and saw him glaring at me.

__

Connie. I thought as I sprinted to their room. _What did Guy do now?_

I opened their door without knocking. "Connie, are you okay?" I saw Julie, she had a surprised look on her face, a look which turned into a jealous stare. I didn't care right now. "I saw Guy. Did he come here?"

"Yeah. What does it matter to you?" Julie snapped.

"I'm fine, Adam." Connie replied. "He came here to apologize. No need to worry." Connie looked at Julie who was now fuming and back at me. "I'll leave you two alone." She grabbed her school back and went on her way.

I took a hold of Julie's arm and turned her around. "Let me explain, Julie."

"Make it quick." She answered angrily.

"You saw what he did to her at practice. I was worried that he might've hurt her again." I began. "We don't know him that well, Jules. We don't know what he's capable of doing. His silent guy thing might be nothing more than a façade."

Julie took a minute to think about what I had said. She seemed to calm down.

"I guess." She remarked thoughtfully.

I put my arms around her and gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry if I made you jealous."

"It's okay." She replied. "I'm sorry too."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave kissed me intimately.

I told the truth. Not all of it, but I still did.

*****

I just came out of the room when my brother called out to me. He asked me to come in his room. I came in and he closed the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked.

I looked at him, confused. "Okay about what?"

Rick cleared his throat. He seemed uncertain as to how to begin. "Being a reserve." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You're a tremendous player, Luc, far better than me. It's just that we have a full roster. Coach Wilson already had his sights set on Banks. He didn't expect you'd be open this season. You know how they'd planned to keep you on JV to retain the division title."

I laughed at him. "Rick, it's okay. I have no problem with the decision."

"If it weren't for those Ducks coming in…" He railed.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Is that why you've been harassing them? Lay off them. It's not their fault they got in here in the first place."

"Look, it doesn't matter. Dad says he'll find a way to get them out." He said.

"It's just hockey for god's sake!" I told him. "I can't believe this! You're taking away from them the opportunity to get better education than they do at public schools just because I lost a spot in a hockey team!"

"It's not just about hockey, Luc."

"Then what else is it about?" I challeged him to answer. He couldn't give me one. I shook my head. "I'm out of here."

I walked out of the dorm building and made my way to the cafeteria. I was still upset about what Rick told me. I looked up and saw a familiar figure walking a few feet in front of me.

"Hey Connie! Wait up!" I called out. She stopped and turned around. All the anger I was feeling disappeared as I ran up to her.

"Hi Lucas." She said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Where are you headed?"

"The cafe." She was looking around worriedly.

"What a coincidence! I'm headed that way too." I laughed. "Walk you there." God, just being around this girl is intoxicating.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Hey, we're just going to walk together. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked. I was a bit hurt by the response.

"Warrior. Riley." She pointed at me then pointed to herself. "Duck. I'd have to say there is something wrong."

I winced the moment she said I was a Riley. My brother really built up a bad reputation with the Ducks. It was now being extended to me as well. It sucked.

"Boy." I pointed to myself. "Girl." I pointed to her. I gave her one of my trademark smiles. I could sense all her apprehensions fade. _Never fails._ "I find absolutely nothing wrong about it." I smile again.

"Okay. But we can't walk in together." She declared.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "That's fine with me."

We didn't talk much as we walked. Just a few questions and answers between us. It's all good. Just being near her. I couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, she looked like she'd rather be somewhere else.

"Is there something botheri--" I hit the lockers with a thud. Someone shoved me into them. "What the hell!" I roared.

"What do we have here?" It was the lone bash brother.

"A Warrior making trouble again." Another guy answered. I assumed he was Charlie, the captain Duck. He was wearing their jersey and had a C on it.

"Charlie, not now." Connie pleaded. She was holding on to his arm. He shook her off.

"At least now we have a name to go with this one. Riley." Charlie sneered.

"Look, man, I don't want any trouble." I stated. I stayed pinned to the locker 'cause the bash brother was holding me against it. I know I can take them alone. I was bigger than them, most probably stronger. But I had no intention of doing it in front of Connie and of course all the people who had stopped what they were doing and tuned in to the action.

"What is going on here?" I heard Dean Buckley exclaim. "Everyone move. Don't crowd the hallways." He came up to us.

The bash brother took his arm off my chest and inched away from me. Charlie stepped away as well. Dean Buckley put his arms on his waist and was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Anyone care to explain?" He asked.

The two guys looked down. _Can't stand up for what you did._ Connie was alternating looking down at the floor and up at me. I spoke up, "Just a misunderstanding, Dean."

It looked like he was debating whether or not to believe me. He let it slip anyway. This guy's scared of my dad. "Move along then." He walked away.

Charlie put his arm around Connie and began leading her away. The bash brother glared at me for the last time and went to join the other Ducks. 

Connie looked back at me. I can see her mouth a few words. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I mouth back.

Now I understand what she meant. 

Warrior. 

Duck.


	9. Chapter 9

This day has been unbearable. Charlie and Fulton haven't let up. They're still breathing down my neck. _Why can't they just leave me alone!_ I know I made a mistake when I cheated on Guy. But that mistake…it was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I close my eyes as I replay last night in my mind. I can still feel his lips on mine. I can still feel the love radiating from his eyes each time our eyes met. I can still feel his arms around me, caressing me…

I love him with all my heart. I know I have never felt this much for anyone, not even Guy. We were made for each other. I love him. Unfortunately, I can't handle being seen with him. I don't want the rest of the Ducks to know because I know they wouldn't approve.

__

Maybe you just have so little faith in them.

I bury my face in my hands and feel nothing but guilt. _God, Connie! It's not about faith; it's all you! You haven't even told you're best friend, and you can't possibly have little faith in her._

I shake my head and wonder why Charlie hasn't spread the news to all the Ducks about why Guy and I really broke up and why I was with another man. Probably because he felt guilty…but his guilt hasn't stopped him from making it so difficult on us. He's still sticking with Guy, even after everything.

Charlie and everyone else who currently knew decided to keep the others in the dark. They told them they didn't know why we broke up and got everyone to help out in his plan to get us back together. Well, with the exception of one person of course…

"Connie?"

"Hey, Jules." I didn't need to look up to see who had broken my trail of thoughts. I pretended to read the book in front of me intently.

Julie grabbed a chair and sat down beside me. "Can't fool me."

I laughed. "That obvious?"

"Yah. You never go to the library, let alone study." Julie replied with a snort. "So what's up? Why won't they leave you alone?"

I sighed. "They saw me walking with Lucas."

"That's it?!" Julie let out exasperated. "He's a sweet guy…" Julie smiled and pretended to daydream. "…a sweet, good looking guy…"

"Stop it!" I gave her a good-natured slap on the arm as I smiled. I grew serious again. "It's not just that. They won't let me off the hook for what happened with me and Guy."

"Oh." I saw her expression. She looked kinda disappointed. I know why. "If you told me why you guys broke up, I could be of more help…"

"I'm so sorry Jules." I began. "I'm just not ready to talk about it."

Julie smiled half-heartedly. "I'm not gonna say I understand cause I don't." She gave me a hug and started to walk away. She turned around before she got to the door. "Anytime you're ready. I'd really like to know."

The moment Julie was out of sight, I could feel someone beside me. I wasn't alone. I knew who it was. Somehow, he found a way to be right beside me when I needed him ever since school started. 

I leaned against him and he put his arms around me. I felt tears stream down my face as I snuggled up to him. He didn't say a word and just held me as long as I needed to be held. 

After a while, I looked up to face him. He took out his handkerchief and wiped my cheeks. _How can he bear to stick with someone for this long even when she doesn't want to be seen with him? _I knew he had wanted to make our relationship known. I simply told him I wasn't ready.

"So, why Lucas?" I finally broke the silence.

He pulled his arms away from me. He held my hand in his, smiled and looked deeply and lovingly into my eyes. "I just hated being called the other Tom Riley."


End file.
